Swimming is a very popular sport and fitness exercise. With the continuous improvement of people's living quality and enhanced fitness awareness, swimming has become a more common activity. As such, above ground swimming pools are more prevalent, and a pool ladder is necessary to facilitate entry into and exit from such swimming pools.
For example, after inflation of an inflatable pool, a barrier exists between the interior and exterior areas of the pool. In certain cases, the barrier is significantly tall, and a ladder is needed for entering and exiting the pool over the barrier. Most of the commercially available ladders are of herringbone configuration—with one side of the ladder outside the pool and the other side of the ladder inside the pool.